Suspicions
by HowObjectionable
Summary: Semi-sequel to 'No Use Crying Over Spilt Coffee'. In which Diego takes his girlfriend's little sister out for the day and Mia wants to know what's going on. Miego fluff is love :3


**More oneshots from me? Not good I tell you. Not good at all. I'm going to explode. But yeah, this one is a sequel to 'No Use Crying Over Spilt Coffee.' You can read it alone, but there are a couple of bits you won't quite get if you do :)**

**

* * *

**

**Suspicions**

* * *

Mia Fey was suspicious. She had every right to be suspicious, and would continue being suspicious until someone gave her a reason to be otherwise.

The reason for her suspicions was a note.

_Kitten,_

_I'm not coming in today. I finally decided to take that little sister of yours out, just like you asked me to. Help yourself to coffee when I'm gone. Oh, and feel free to do some of my paperwork too._

Sure, Mia had asked Diego to take Maya out for her. Two months ago. Then again, the man could be slow at getting round to things. _Help yourself to coffee. _She assumed that was a joke. Either that or it was her boyfriend's idea of a romantic gesture – sharing his coffee wasn't something Diego Armando did lightly.

The next line, she assumed, was again a joke. _Feel free to do some of my paperwork…_ Mia smiled slightly to herself as she remembered what had happened last time she'd asked him to do some of hers, nearly six months previously.

There, however, lay one of the main differences between Diego and herself. She _would _end up doing it for him, simply because she had nothing better to do. It wasn't like she was about to take up a case any time soon, not after…

Her cell phone rang then, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Hello?" She answered automatically.

"Mia?"

"Maya! What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Mr Armando and me are going out today. In case he didn't tell you, so you don't need to phone or anything later, okay?"

"Yeah, he left me a note." Mia replied. "Maya, what…?"

"Okay, Sis! Talk to you later! Bye!" With that, Maya hung up, leaving Mia halfway through her sentence.

And feeling very suspicious.

* * *

Thirteen year old Maya Fey grinned at Diego, feeling very proud of herself. "I think she fell for it, Mr Armando."

Diego smiled back as her. "Well done, Maya. The last thing we want is a suspicious little Kitten on our hands, after all."

Maya assured him that her sister hadn't been suspicious in the slightest. Why would she be? "So, you're ready, then?" she asked him.

Together, they walked into the building in front of them. Or, more accurately, Maya bounced ahead, dragging a suddenly silent Diego behind her by the sleeve.

* * *

Mia was currently sitting behind Diego's desk, sorting through his paperwork and feeling both annoyed and amused at herself as she did so.

She suddenly paused, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. It was a list of typed information, with a handwritten note scribbled at the bottom.

_And you call me lazy, Kitten. If I know you, you'll still be suspicious, so I've printed this off to take your mind off it. I knew you couldn't resist tidying up._

Mia scowled at the predictability of her actions, and then looked at the printed text. She froze as two words jumped out at her. _Dahlia Hawthorne._

Apparently, that _woman – _for lack of a better term – had signed up at Ivy University. She was doing a literature course, and according to the university website gossip page, she was currently in a relationship with one Doug Swallow, who was in the Pharmacology department. Here, Diego had left another note. _So long as they don't let her in the lab. Imagine what that woman could do if she was let near some of those chemicals._

Then, underneath, there was another heading. 'Contact number'. Mia stared. What exactly was this supposed to be? How…? And, more importantly, why?

_I've arranged a meeting with her on __Saturday, Kitten. We'll get to the bottom of this then, I promise you._

Saturday…but that was only two days away! Mia could scarcely believe it. In two days time, it would all be over.

Smiling uncontrollably, she went back to filing.

It was much healthier that she ignored the bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Hurry _up, _Mr Armando!" Maya urged, pulling at his sleeve again.

"Don't rush it, Maya." Diego said. "You can't rush perfection."

"Are you calling yourself perfect?" Maya asked huffily.

"Far from it. This coffee, on the other hand…"

Maya folded her arms, leaning back in her seat. As soon as they'd entered the shopping mall, Diego had headed right for the coffee shop, taking a reluctant Maya with him. They had sat at the table together, him drinking coffee and her complaining for the last half an hour.

"Do you ever talk or think about anything except coffee?" Maya fumed.

"Of course I do, little kitten." Diego grinned. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Maya sighed, knowing he'd won. "Fine, fine. But can I have a cake while you're drinking?"

"Do you ever talk or think about anything except food?" Diego mimicked, chuckling.

"Of course I do, Mr Armando." Maya replied, smiling sweetly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Diego laughed. "Alright, you win. Go pick a cake"

Maya stood up, triumphant, and headed to the counter.

* * *

Mia found herself absentmindedly pouring a cup of coffee. She, unlike Diego, didn't like it black. She added so much milk and sugar that Diego would say to her '_you'd be as well drinking tea, Kitten' ._

He amounted it to sacrilege, which she found hilarious.

And speaking of Diego, Mia realised, she still had no idea where he and Maya were. She took out her phone, dialling Maya's number.

…_*click*…Hey, it's Maya! Sorry, but I'm busy right now. Leave a message! …*click*_

Mia frowned, hanging up. Maya never turned her phone off when she was outside Kurain Village. She called Diego's phone next.

…_*click*…Sorry, Kitten, but it's not going to be that easy…*click*_

Mia him to foreshadow her actions just enough to make himself hugely irritating.

* * *

Finally, six cups of coffee and three slices of cake later, they were moving. Diego was walking slowly, lest he spill his coffee-to-go, which Maya had been charitable enough not to comment on. Well, it was more the fact that he'd bought her an ice cream than the fact she was feeling charitable, but it amounted to the same thing.

There, finally, the shop. Maya dragged Diego by the arm to the door, since he'd frozen where he was in the middle of the floor and was about to be trampled by a billion busy shoppers.

She led him inside and went straight to the desk. The blonde woman behind it smiled at her and welcomed her into the shop. "Hello, dear. Are you here with your daddy?"

Diego's expression changed from dazed to mildly insulted. "How old do I look?" he muttered.

Maya grinned. "He's not my father." She replied. "He's my big sister's boyfriend. Right, Mr Armando?"

Diego nodded. "That's right." Maya found it amusing to no end to see him so uncharacteristically quiet all of a sudden.

"Armando? Ah, are you the two that called earlier?" the woman asked.

Maya nodded. "That's right." She replied, practically jumping up and down on the spot. "Have you got it? Have you?"

"Yes." The woman replied, reaching under her desk and bringing out a box. She opened it, and Maya and Diego both came forward for a closer look. "Is this to your liking?"

Diego stared at it, an odd look on his face. Finally, he turned to Maya. "What do you think, little kitten?" he asked.

"It's _great!" _Maya exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Do you think Kitten will like it?"

"She'll _love _it, Mr Armando!" Maya replied. "So, are we going to go back to the office now?" She was pulling at his arm again.

"Wait a minute, Maya." Diego said. "I think the lady is expecting some payment first."

Maya frowned and folded her arms, hoping they could hurry it up.

* * *

Mia was on her third cup of coffee. This wasn't like her. Then again, the office wouldn't quite be the same if there wasn't the constant smell of coffee in the air. She seemed to be moving at double speed now – she'd finished all of the work that Diego had asked her to do, as well as some of her own.

The door opened then, and Maya and Diego finally walked in. Well, that wasn't too accurate. Diego was being dragged in by an overexcited Maya.

"Finally!" Mia exclaimed. "Where have you two been?"

"Shopping!" Maya said brightly. "Did you have fun today? We did!"

"Ah, I see you did my paperwork for me, Kitten." Diego commented. "Did you see…?"

Mia nodded. "I did. Are you really going to…?"

Diego nodded too. "It's all set, Kitten. Saturday afternoon, at the courthouse…"

"Guys!" Maya interrupted. "You can talk about this, whatever it is, _later."_

"Maya…" Mia started, but Diego interrupted.

"No, Kitten, she's right." Diego said. "We should talk about something else. Maya, could you do me a favour?"

"Coffee?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Help calm your nerves?"

"Yes, please."

Maya skipped over to the coffee pot, while Mia stared at him. "Calm your nerves? What, did you rob a bank? Sorry, Diego, but I'm not going to defend you if you did."

Diego laughed. "Your sharp tongue is going to wound someone one of these days, Kitten." He said.

"Hey!" Maya called. "There's already coffee in the pot!"

Diego looked at Mia, who shrugged. "You told me to help myself." She said, causing him to laugh even more.

Maya approached with a mug which she handed to Diego. She stood beside him, staring at the two of them in silence for about three minutes before Diego gave a rather forced cough.

"Oh! Oh, right, sorry!" Maya said, heading to the door. "I'll be…er…out here if you need me, okay? Right! Bye!"

Which of course served to make Mia all the more suspicious. "Diego, what…?"

"Kit…I mean, Mia." Diego interrupted. Mia blinked. Calling her by her actual name? Something must be up.

"What?" she asked, trying to work out what was going on behind his face. He may as well have been wearing a mask.

"Mia…you know I love you, right?"

Mia paused, taking the words in, unsure of where this was going. It could go anywhere, she supposed. Anywhere good or bad. She couldn't tell. Mia glanced up and realised she still hadn't answered. "I…yes, I mean…yes, I do." She replied. Then, almost as an afterthought, quietly. "I love you too."

Diego smiled at her. "Well, that makes things so much easier." He said, and Mia was relieved to hear him slipping back into his normal tone of voice. He reached into his pocket…

At which point Maya came running in through the door and collided with him head first, sending the box and flying out of his hands – although he managed to save the mug. "Ah! Sorry!" she apologised. "But Mr Hammond's being really mean to me, and he says he wants in, and-"

Diego rolled his eyes. "Tell Hammond to hold his horses. We're busy."

"I _did." _Maya replied, clearly getting herself worked up. "But he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Don't worry about him, Maya." Mia said, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder. "He's just an old grouch. Just ignore him. Stay in here."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, glancing at Diego. He shrugged, as if to say he was resigned to something like this happening.

Mia took a step forward and felt something beneath her foot. The box that Diego had dropped. She picked it up.

"Ah, no, don't open that!" Maya suddenly sounded anxious. "Not yet!"

But Mia's suspicion levels wouldn't allow her to leave well alone. She opened the small box and stared.

A ring. But that…

She glanced up at Diego. Surely not.

"Ha…!" Diego said, grinning ruefully. "I guess I'm not so good at doing things romantically after all. Sorry, little kitten." The last bit was directed at Maya, who looked crestfallen.

"D…Diego…" Mia stuttered. "What…what is this?"

"Why, Kitten, it's a ring."

Mia had never felt like slapping him more. "Why are you giving me a ring?"

Diego raised an eyebrow, with an expression that clearly said 'I thought that much would be obvious'.

Correction: _Now _she had never felt like slapping him more.

"Are…are you _proposing _to me?"

"I propose you drink more coffee." Diego replied. "It puts you in such an interesting mood…"

"Diego!"

"Mr Armando!"

"Now, that's hardly fair. One of me against two angry kittens?" Diego sighed theatrically. He glanced first at Maya, then at Mia and seemed to take in that now wasn't the time for joking around. "Alright, alright. Yes, Mia, I am proposing to you. Although I did plan to do it in a much more dignified way than this…"

He didn't have time to say more, because Mia had flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Is that a yes, then, Kitten?" he asked, laughing and returning the hug.

"Of course it is, you idiot." She muttered into his chest. _Married. _Aunt Morgan would never approve of her choice. Neither would any of the other Kurain Village Council for that matter.

That only encouraged her more.

Maya was jumping about like a maniac, grinning fit to burst and cheering.

Diego laughed at her, and Mia did too. This…this was perfect.

No, it wasn't perfect. Not yet. But, come Saturday, it would be. Dahlia Hawthorne would get what she deserved, and Mia and Diego would be free to live the rest of their lives together, happy. Mia could maybe even start taking up cases again. Maybe she and Diego could work as a defence team. They'd be unstoppable, the pair of them together…

Mia told herself that the churning feeling in her stomach was simply excitement. Nothing bad was going to happen. _Nothing._

"Hey, Kitten?" Diego said. He was laughing even harder now as he stared at the ground.

"What?" she asked, pulling away and looking too.

"You made me spill my coffee."

At which Mia burst into a fit of laughter, banishing her suspicions away.

* * *

**There may or may not be a third and final installment in this wonderful little series of mine. Please forgive any spelling/grammer/slight characterisation mistakes, but I don't have time to check through it. I actually have an exam, and should have left the house about ten minutes ago x_x**

**Reviews are loved :3**


End file.
